Rachael Foley
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Jill saved Rachael, before she died and she joined her side. Rachael helped, with Jill's mission, even with Chris and the fight with Norman. But.. she was infected, one of the infected cut her. Will Jill use the only vaccine on Rachael, and save her new friend? Or, will the blonde meet her end? (Jill x Chris, Rachael x Piers)
1. Chapter 1

_-Beginning, Queen Zenobia-_

Rachael was out of options, her gun was gone.. she was surrounded, no matter how much she pleaded the monsters still closed in on her, she was about to abandon hope until she saw another woman, she waved to get her attention.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" she heard the woman in the blue wet suit call, she dodged as best as she could, she was cornered "Here!" Jill threw her gun, Rachael caught the pistol and fired at the infected as she moved, before it could impale her

"Thanks..." Rachael sighed "Don't thank me, yet." Jill brought out her machine gun and opened fire, her and Rachael back to back as they riddled the b.o.w.'s with bullet holes, they collapsed to the floor "What are you doing?" Rachael asked

She noticed the other woman had pulled out some sort of device "Collecting data samples." she said simply, Rachael sat on the examining table, her leg hurt, she flinched "Are you okay?" Jill asked noticing her leg

"One of those things.. got me. You better just leave me here." Rachael looked away "I won't do that." Jill frowned "Why not? I'm a lost cause, I'll only slow you down." Rachael argued, Jill shook her head as she bandaged up Rachael's leg

"I'm Jill. Jill Valentine. And you are?" she asked "Rachael. Rachael Foley from the FBC." Rachael introduced herself, "I'm from the-" Rachael cut Jill off "BSAA." "How did you..?" "I saw the patch." she pointed to it

"Of course." Jill and Rachael laughed "Do you have the key?" she asked Rachael nodded "Yeah, let's go." they exited, another one of the b.o.w.'s fell from the vents, Jill killed it, Rachael limped as she walked with her

They went to see Parker, who had found Chris, "Who's your friend?" he asked motioning toward Rachael, Jill opened her mouth to answer "Rachael. Rachael Foley. Hello, Parker." "You know me?" he asked

She nodded "You are still respected in the FBC, believe it or not." he chuckled "I see." Jill opened the door, with the key Rachael had given her, she ran to 'Chris' "Chris! Chris..?" she touched him, only for his head to fall off

"Shit! It's a trap.." Parker said too late, as he Rachael and Jill collapsed to the floor, Jill was barely conscious, "It's time you learned the truth... Ms. Valentine." she saw a masked man, staring down at her as she passed out.

_-Labs, Underneath Queen Zenobia-_

Jill was surprised, she'd found an anti-virus "Be careful!" Chris scolded, as he heard the glass crack Jill nodded "I will, don't worry." she answered, her and Rachael walking on as they killed more b.o.w.'s Rachael's breathing more and more shallow

"Found you! FOUND YOU! FOUND YOUUUUU!" Rachael kept muttering the same phrase, as her voice distorted, Jill brought her into the laboratory, shutting the door behind her and locking it, she saw it a machine to inject the vaccine

"Play... with me..." she turned, and saw Rachael her skin's color was turning darker, her breathing almost nonexistant anymore. "It hurts.. It hurts..." she heard Rachael whine, she shuddered as she heard that evil laugh, she turned and saw Rachael, just in time to dodge

"Rachael!" Jill called, "Jill! What's wrong?" Chris asked, Jill looked at her gun she didn't want to hurt Rachael, she dodged her as the blonde woman charged, she answered Chris. "It's Rachael! She's.. mutating! I need to.. a...min..cine"

"What?" Chris asked which to Jill was "w..t...?" she was confused, she stood in front of the machine, Rachael swiped at her, Jill moved in time for her arm to get stuck in the machine, she put the vaccine in and it dosed Rachael.

She screamed, Jill grabbed the activation index from the computer, and put it in her pouch "Rachael.." she tried to wake her, but she was sleeping. She went to open the door, Rachael in tow but it burst open with the red liquid

Her eyes widened, she knew what this stuff was, the T-Abyss virus. She swam with Rachael, over the lasers careful not to hurt either one of them, as she swam out of the window and brought her over to the ladder.

She carried her up, and laid her on the ground, with her back against the railing "Jill!" Chris called, he ran over to her and hugged her "Chris?" she asked "Are you okay?" he asked noticing she was dripping with the virus

She nodded "Somehow.." "Did you use the vaccine?" he asked she nodded he sighed of relief "On Rachael." he stiffened, eyes wide as he heard it "Why.. wouldn't you use it on yourself!? You could be infected now, Jill!" he was angry

To make matters worse, Morgan decided to join the party, he gave a rant, neither Chris nor Jill listened as they argued "Because! She was mutating.. and I don't want anyone to die needlessly. If I can prevent a death, I will." she answered

"That's not the point! You could die now, Jill!" he clenched his fist "Chris? Why are you.. so angry?" she asked Rachael was starting to come to, her head was pounding, she saw the b.o.w.'s and heard part of Chris/Jill's conversation

"Guys!" she stood upright, and pointed at the monsters, the three of them brought their attention to the b.o.w.'s "Ah, Rachael. So nice of you to join us." Morgan greeted "Director Morgan? Sir, what's going on here?" Rachael asked

"Those two." he pointed to Chris and Jill "Are trying to let loose the T-Abyss virus, you need to stop them. Rachael, eliminate Chris Redfield, and Jill Valentine." Morgan was in his normal serious state, Rachael hadn't heard what he'd said before

Chris and Jill stared at her, she looked from one to the other her head bowed, she knew it was an order.. just not one she'd like to obey. "Rachael! This is a direct order!" Morgan barked "No..." she murmured "I'm sorry? What was that?" he asked

"I. Said. No!" she yelled, "Fine. You can die with these two." he grinned, as he watched them fight off the hordes of b.o.w.'s "Jill! A knight!" Rachael pointed at the monster, Jill ducked as Rachael squeezed the trigger, shooting it in the head

It fell to the ground and dissolved, "Thanks." Jill smiled "Now, we're even." Rachael joked, Chris held a stern look with her, Rachael shuddered "Something.. wrong?" she asked him, he grunted "Don't mind him. He's just grumpy." Jill patted her shoulder

Chris huffed, as the three went off, the ship's self-destruct was activated. "Chris, calm down." Jill called as they ran through the ship "Why! How could I?" he asked as he punched the wall of the ship, as they ran

"Why is he so angry?" Rachael asked "Becaus-" Jill tried to answer "Because! She saved _you _over herself!" Chris barked Rachael cringed, she stared at Jill, she shrugged "You were losing it.. muttering things. I couldn't let you die."

Rachael smiled "Thank you. I felt myself.. slipping away.. it's a scary thing.. going to death's door. I didn't want to be, one of those things. Walking around, without a soul." "Don't worry about it." Jill smiled, Chris folded his arms

They went onto the front of the ship, for extraction as a gigantic b.o.w. nearly made the whole ship fall over "Fire at the parasites! They're controlling it!" Chris ordered, both women nodded as they fired on the large parasites

Kirk dropped rocket launchers, Rachael and Jill ran for them, while Chris covered them but were stopped as the large parasites nearly grabbed them, they broke the cases, both girls picked them up and fired, hitting their targets.

It still wasn't dead, yet. All of them unloaded as much ammo as they could, Kirk dropped three more cases, "Come on!" Chris called, all of them ran and picked up a launcher and took aim, Jill and Chris shot the parasites, and Rachael fired into it's mouth as it screamed in pain

Kirk picked them up, the sun was rising but the parasite wasn't dead yet. Jill and Chris took the machine guns, Rachael had a grim reaper rocket launcher, waiting for an opening. It finally opened it's mouth, she got a lock and fired.

It howled, as the creature fell, and died.

_-Queen Dido Norman's Chamber- _

Rachael, and Chris were still in a 'fight' at least, Chris was still in a fight with her. Jill picked up Norman's phone, they tried to leave as he dosed himself, and transformed into a tyrant, "This-" Chris pointed to Rachael "Isn't over."

She nodded "Let's just.. get rid of him, 'kay?" she asked Chris nodded, Jill smiled at least they were willing to fight together, rather than against each other. Norman was drawn to Rachael, she was cured from her infection.

Chris and Jill aimed for the weak spot in his back, he fell to his knees all of them attacked at once, hitting him with all their might, he crumpled to the floor by his alter, murmuring about being 'finished' in his work.

Rachael felt Chris' gaze, in the roomy chopper, it was hard not to Jill was busy in her thoughts. "Still mad?" Rachael asked, he didn't answer with his arms folded "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't ask for her to do it. I know you love her."

Chris eyes went wide, he sighed of relief, when he saw Jill hadn't heard "How did you..?" "It was obvious. You always watch over her, so carefully. You freaked, when she was exposed to the virus. She doesn't know yet, does she?" Rachael asked

He shook his head "Hurry up, Redfield. Girl like her, doesn't stay single for no reason." Rachael smiled Chris stared at her, and nodded "Can you?" he asked "Sure." she moved from the carrier, to the cockpit to give them privacy.

"Jill." Chris called, she snapped out of her thoughts "Chris?" she asked "I've been meaning to say this, for a while. But couldn't, and now.. almost losing you.. I need to tell you." "What is it?" she asked "I.. love you."

He leaned forward, and kissed her, Rachael heard from the other side of the door, she smiled "Go and get 'em" she whispered "Chris.. I love you too." Jill smiled, as she hugged him Rachael came back out, and sat in her seat

She noticed both stopped hugging "Hey, don't stop the love fest of my account. We have 10 minutes, until we reach headquarters." she informed them, both nodded as they all sat in awkward silence, Rachael smiled

They sure did make a good couple. She was accepted into the BSAA, as the FBC was dissolved, O'Brien stepped down, Morgan was arrested. She felt her heart rate, erratic as she went on her new mission, with Chris and Piers through China.

She wore her old wetsuit, it was fixed thanks to the BSAA, and a good tailor. Piers and Chris were arguing, after Finn's death Chris barked, Rachael wanted to help.. but Chris was scary to her. She couldn't..

Piers still followed him "Rachael! You coming?" Chris called "Yes, sir." she answered, shooting Piers a pity look, he grinned as he walked with her "I'm not 'sir' Rachael. We're the same rank." Chris reminded "Yes Redfield." she laughed

Piers chuckled, he glared at both of them, Rachael smiled as she held her hands up in surrender Piers and she were 'innocent' as they ushered on, they saved Sherry and Jake, in the secret facility. "We haven't met before." Sherry said to Rachael

"Rachael. Rachael Foley." she smiled and shook her hand, Jake grunted to her, and shook her hand "Jake Muller." "Sherry Birkin." both introduced themselves Rachael nodded, Sherry went with Chris, leaving Rachael with Piers and Jake

They argued, "Are you trying to piss me off!?" Jake yelled "Boys, calm down." Rachael stood between them, "Yeah, okay." Jake walked away from Piers, Piers nodded to her, she gave him a smile and he grinned back at her.

They were off, the b.o.w. 'Ada' had made followed them, Piers was pinned against the wall, his arm broken, he yelled as the pain hit him, he went to get the syringe with the C-Virus in it, Haos resumed it's attack, he injected himself

"Piers!" Rachael called, he'd already done it and undergone mutation "Rachael.." he gave her his cocky grin, "Don't die on me, okay?" she asked "A little late for-" she kissed him, cutting him off "Promise me." she ordered

"I promise." he chuckled she and Piers joined the fight, they soon crippled Haos, and ran through the facility Piers broke any organic barriers in the way, he tried to stay behind, "Nice try." Rachael shoved him in the pod

She pressed the button, as she jumped through the ride was rough, Piers was transforming, she knew it would be over soon since his breathing was like hers. When she was on death's door, it dawned on her, she took the syringe he'd used

And extracted some of her blood, "Rachael, what are you doing?" Chris asked "Take this." she gave it to Piers "Why?" he asked "Do it. I have anti-bodies to virus' from Jill. She gave me a vacci-" she was cut off, as Haos tried to break through

"Open the doors!" Piers ordered, Chris and Rachael nodded, they weren't strong enough to do it, Haos would kill them if they didn't Rachael concentrated "Get back." she shoved Chris, she breathed in deeply in and out

Her voice going back to the distorted version she had on Queen Zenobia "Found you! Play.. with me... Where are you? Found you!" she cackled her mutated laugh, as she opened the doors, Piers fired his electric burst, it shocked Haos and killed the creature

The pod would flood, Rachael shut the door "What the hell, was that?" Chris asked "My mutation. It's not completely gone, but hey what can you do? She's still in me.. but nothing I can't handle." Piers was shaking, that last blast took a lot out of him.

Rachael injected her blood into his system, he was convulsing, she took a tube of gauze from the med kit, putting it in his mouth to bite on, he moved frantically, until he finally stopped and lay still. "Will he be okay?" Chris asked

"I have no idea." Rachael was uncertain the helicopter arrived, the three were extracted, Piers lay still in the stretcher Rachael watched over him "You're always watching over him, aren't you?" Chris repeated the question she'd asked about Jill

"I feel.. drawn to him. I love him." Rachael smiled sadly, Chris nodded "Tell him." "If he pulls through this, I will." Rachael stared at him, wiping sweat off his forehead Piers opened his eyes, while in the hospital, Rachael stood up excitedly

"Rachael?" he asked groggily, she kissed him again, longer than before in the underwater facility "Rachael?" he repeated "I love you." she didn't hesitate, "I love you too." he chuckled, looking over at his arm

"They say, you'll make a full recovery." she told him, he nodded, the doctor walked in "Oh good, you're awake. You can leave, when ready." he walked out, as Rachael helped Piers get dressed, she was careful when she stood him up so he wouldn't fall.

Rachael took him to her place, Chris had been busy with Jill, due to her being pregnant, and most likely dealing with another one of her cravings. Rachael giggled at the thought "Something funny?" Piers asked "Nothing just thinking of Chris and Jill." she smiled

He didn't know about them "What about Captain?" he asked "Probably dealing with Jill's cravings. Being her slave. His fault, I suppose for getting her pregnant." she laughed, he joined in as the pair walked into her place, she saw two extra sets of shoes

Jill and Chris waited upstairs "Jill!" Rachael called excited "Rachael!" Jill smiled, she couldn't get up, she was due any day now, and standing.. was hell. Piers was woozy, "Go lay down." Rachael told him, he was unsure where to go

She took his hand "Come on." she tried to get him, he tripped she caught him just in time "My water.. broke.." Jill murmured "What?" Chris asked "MY. WATER. BROKE." she barked, Piers and Rachael stared at her, "Let's go." he told Rachael

"No way, Mister. You will get hurt. We're staying here." Rachael stood in his way Chris nodded "Cap..tain.." Piers called "Nivans. Stay with Rachael." he ordered, Piers bowed his head in defeat, as Jill and Chris rushed from the apartment

Rachael pulled Piers along "I want to.. go see Jill!" "So do I, Piers. But, you're still recovering. We'll see her later. I promise, tomorrow we can visit her and her baby." she smiled "Fine." he huffed, as Rachael laid him down on the bed

"Lay with me?" he asked, she nodded and climbed in beside him he leaned in closer to her, and kissed her "Piers, no." she tried to pull away "Aw, come on. I almost died.." he offered "Fine." she let him do what he wanted

He trailed kisses lower and lower, undoing the straps on her suit, she removed his articles of clothing, both finishing at the same time, Rachael lay with her head on his chest, both sweaty and panting. "Rachael." Piers said

"Hmm?" she asked "Can I see... your eyes?" he asked she nodded, pulling her bangs out of her face, showing him her mossy green eyes "Why?" she asked "I thought.." "You thought I didn't have eyes?" she asked

He nodded "Wow..." she laughed "You never.. have your bangs out of your eyes. I never imagined you with them." he chuckled, she smiled and shrugged "It's just the way I like my hair. It's the way it's always been."


	2. Chapter 2

Piers pondered it, he fell asleep Rachael smiled, she had a shower, blow dried her hair and re-suited up into her wet suit, and fixed her hair back over her eyes, putting her knife in it's holster on her leg, and her pistol in it's place on her right side.

She had a few grenades along with her med kit strapped on her waist, she wrote a note for Piers when he woke up _'Piers, went to hospital. Didn't want to wake you. Call me, the minute you wake up. -Rachael' _

She kissed his forehead, he stirred for a moment as she put the note on her bedside table, she closed her door quietly, and went out the front door locking it behind her, she ran to the elevator tapping the button impatiently a few times

"Come on, come on!" her fists clenched she hated to be kept waiting "Finally." she said as the doors opened, she pressed the lobby button, waiting as the annoying music agitated her, other people got on in the fourth floor, she tapped her foot

"Could you _please _stop doing that?" a fat woman with sausage fingers, asked with her bratty child, Rachael was getting angry, she let part of her mutation out "Tasty morsels.. for me..." she grunted in her voice, the woman and child got scared and ran off

She smirked, "Much better." the elevator finally reached the elevator, she ran to her car and drove to the hospital, finding Chris "Chris, how is she?" she asked "She's in labor." he said anxiously "Why aren't you in there?" she asked

"She kicked me out.." he murmured Rachael raised a brow "Literally. She literally stood up, still hooked to the machine's and cartwheel kicked me out of the room." Rachael cringed "Ouch.." "Not even the half of it.." he grunted

"I'll.. go check on her." Rachael said nervously, Chris nodded "Excuse me." she heard behind her, as she walked she didn't stop "Miss! Miss, excuse me! Stop!" she heard someone calling her, she turned to see the receptionist

"You can't bring weapons, into the hospital." the counter woman said "Watch me." Rachael turned around and kept going "Security!" she heard the woman call, the security came to subdue Rachael "Sorry boys, my dance card's full." she grinned

"Stop." Chris stood between them "She's with me, she's BSAA. She's authorized to carry those weapons, in case of Bio-terrorism outbreaks." Chris flashed his badge, they nodded and the security left "Why did you do that?" he asked

"I was bored. Come on, those jar heads don't scare me." she smiled, Chris chuckled "DAMN YOU REDFIELD!" Chris and Rachael's eyes were wide, though Chris couldn't see hers "..." both stood in silence, not sure what to do

"GET ME RACHAEL!" she screamed, Chris shot her a look of pity "You'd better go..." he patted her back, she nodded and went into the room "Jill, I don't know who Rachael is.." Rebecca trailed off, wondering who this woman was

"There she is! You idiot!" she screamed at Rebecca, Rebecca turned to see a blonde woman "Rachael Foley." she held her hand out "Rebecca Chambers." she smiled "Oh, the STARS rookie from the mansion incident?" she asked

Rebecca nodded, "Ex-cuh-use me. But you guys, I'm getting ripped in half by my fat headed baby boy. Can you do this _later?_" Jill hissed, "Right.." both woman sweat dropped and said together Rachael held her hand, Jill squeezed increasingly harder

"Push Jill! Just a little bit more!" Rebecca cheered on, Jill pushed with all her strength yelling as the baby finally came out, Rebecca cleaned him off and handed him to Jill, he didn't cry he smiled as he opened his blue eyes staring at his mother

"Hello, baby boy." she smiled "He's adorable." Rebecca smiled, the nursing staff left to give them some privacy "He sure is." Jill touched his hair it was dark like Chris' "Do you want to hold him?" she asked Rachael

"Sure.." she smiled as she picked up the baby, he opened his mouth, into a big toothless grin, "Hello, sweetie." she smiled, he pulled her finger into his mouth and chomped down hard "Found you!" Rachael said at the pain

The other two woman stared at her, she was embarrassed "Sorry.. just when I feel pain.. she regenerates. And.. I need to dose myself." Rachael held out her needle, she gave the baby back to Jill as she put the needle in her leg and injected the liquid

She bit down, on some gauze as the pain sizzled through her body, Rebecca brought in the papers for Jill to sign, for his birth certificate and left, as she had more patients to take care of. Chris came in, and strode over to Jill, he looked like a kid at Christmas time

"You want to hold him?" she asked, noticing he only stared at the baby, Chris nodded she rolled her eyes, as he picked his up "Hello, baby boy." he grinned "He's definitely a redfield. With such killer looks." he grinned

"Yeah, and fat head!" Jill snorted, Rachael and her breaking into laughter "I'm telling Claire that." he smirked "Go ahead, she'll side with me. The redfield boys have gargantuan, monster, fat, humongous heads." Jill laughed

Chris rolled his eyes "Someone, is happy with sister morphine." he noticed the I.V. "Yes.. I want to know.. what is in this I.V. I feel.. good.. and so.. right.." she giggled hysterically "Morphine." Chris repeated "Oh yeah.." Jill laughed

-_Few Minutes Earlier - _

Piers woke up, stretching noticing Rachael was gone and found her note "You left.. without me! You promised." he frowned as he left her apartment, and ran to the hospital not even bothering to phone her as he found the hospital.

He found the room Jill was in, and went in "Piers?" everyone asked, he huffed hands on his knees "Ra..chael.. ditc..hed.. me.." he frowned she smiled "I. Did. Not. All you had to do, was call me and I'd pick you up."

"Why did you leave him?" Chris asked "He was sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up. He needed rest, doctors orders." Rachael was sweating, as the anti-virus injection she'd taken went through her bloodstream

Piers pouted, Chris chuckled, and handed the sniper the new baby Redfield "What's his name?" he asked Jill "Christopher Valentine." she smiled, Chris looked at her "Redfield." he corrected "Fine. Jill Redfield." she shot back

"Your name?" he asked, she frowned "God damn it. Christopher Valentine Redfield, then." she rolled her eyes, he shrugged "Okay." "Hi, Chris." Piers smiled, the baby made bubbles with his mouth, Piers chuckled as he wiped the spit off

The baby smiled, and yawned, his blue eyes closing as he sucked on his fingers falling asleep, Piers placed him in the little crib beside Jill's bed, as she filled out the papers. She fell asleep, as she finished Chris handed in the documents to the front desk

Piers and Rachael left, Chris waited with Jill in case she woke up and needed anything. Both promised to be back tomorrow, it was getting late and Jill was switched into another room, in case another woman was to go into labor.

"So, what should we do?" Piers asked "What we always do." Rachael smiled "You mean _that_?" he asked "Precisely." he grinned, he fired his sniper off in rapid succession, Rachael and he the same distance

"Ha! Try and beat that!" he grinned "I will. You have proficiency with snipers. I, on the other hand.." she trailed off, as she fired her python, hitting directly in the middle of the target "Read 'em.. and weep." Rachael grinned

"Huh?" he asked "To finish what I was saying before.. have a great skill with magnums." she reloaded the magnum in mere seconds, Piers scoped in and saw, she'd hit it, all in the middle "You never.. cease to amaze me."

She grinned "Don't I?" she took the sniper and fired behind her without using the scope, his mouth wide, "Read it." she giggled he scoped in, fixing the magnification "P..x..R?" he asked "Piers. x. Rachael." she laughed

"Oh.." "And, I win." she laughed he frowned, "So much, for being the best BSAA sniper." he looked to the ground "Hey, I'm not BSAA. At least, not at first. I'm from the FBC." she cheered him up, he grinned "You know just what to say."

"Don't I?" she asked "You do." he leaned down and kissed her, hugging her close she hugged him back, as he phone rang ruining the moment "One moment.." she smiled as she took it out, "Sir?" she asked "Sure.. okay. When?"

"Alright, copy that." she hung up "What is it?" Piers asked "You're.. not going to like it." "What. Is. It?" he asked again " I have to go undercover. Jake and I-" "Jake?" he asked gritting his teeth "Yes, we're to pose as a couple."

He punched the wall "Why?" he asked "Classified." her answer came quick, he turned to her "What?" he asked "Why?" "I was instructed not to tell where it was being held." she left, going back to her apartment, Piers followed quickly as she packed

"Here." she gave him a spare key, as she left, buying a plane ticket to meet Jake in France, "Rachael." Jake greeted "Jakey" she smiled and hugged him, she noticed him blush "Jakey?" he chuckled "Yes." she smiled, taking his hand as they walked off

Jake and she checked into their hotel room, Rachael unpacked "So, Rachael." he said she looked up "Hmm?" she asked "H-how's it going?" he asked trying not to look at her exposed chest "Pretty good." she shrugged, getting her outfit out and ready

"Alright, we're supposed to be newly weds. We need to get close to the target, Jose.." she showed him a picture "Got ya." he nodded, getting changed into his outfit, he smiled at the memories when he and Sherry were fighting b.o.w.'s in China

"Supergirl.." he murmured Rachael watched, it was so cute, or at least she thought so. She changed into her red dress, and black heels, Jake blushed while staring at her, she held her hand out, he took it slowly

She sighed "Let's do this." he nodded, both walked out to the pool, she noticed Jose "I got this." Rachael smiled, he nodded as she walked by, "Hello." she said, Jose didn't even bother looking at her, she noticed he was checking out Jake, she walked back over

"No luck?" he asked smirking "He plays for the _other _team." "What?" he asked, "Hold on." she unbuttoned his shirt, so it would expose his chest a little more "Go and get 'em _tiger_" she laughed, he frowned as he walked off

He looked back, she gave him a thumbs up "Hello." Jake said, trying to sound contrite "Bonjour." Jose looked up, patting the seat beside him, Jake suppressed a shudder, he noticed Rachael coming, he didn't want Jose to notice so he did something drastic

He kissed him, Rachael almost died from laughter, she picked up his phone, and stole the data chip hidden inside, she nodded, as she placed it back down, Jake excused himself as they went back into the room, she burst into a laughing fit in the elevator

"What's your favorite song Jake, I kissed a boy, and I liked it?" she asked laughing as he chased her, she rolled out of the way as he threw a lamp her way "Calm down." she sat on the bed, patting the spot by her

He plopped down, "My mouth.. uh!" he complained, she turned and kissed him, "Better?" she asked "Much." he answered, they heard a bang at the door Jose's voice came "Jake.." she murmured, hiding the phone in her bra

She made him get over top of her, lifting part of her dress up, and put his arm on her thigh, putting her hands on his hips as she made it look like she was removing his shirt, Jose and a few armed men broke it, both pretended to be surprised

They covered their eyes, "Our.. bad.." they murmured "I should think so." Rachael glared, they left and shut the door "Jake. Jake. Jake..." "Huh?" he asked "You can get your hands off me, anytime now.." "Oh, right." he blushed as he got off

She laughed, as she extracted the information and downloaded it to the BSAA's network, she'd done her part now the drones needed to pull any data they'd need. She sighed, playing with her hair "Alright, I think we're done." she suited back up

"Not yet, we gotta g-" he stopped, as she pulled a needle out to inject herself "What's that for?" he asked "I was infected with the T-Abyss virus. I need it, to keep myself in check." she was about to inject it, when he stopped her

"Jake?" she asked, he stuck the needle in him and drew a little blood he put it in her neck, and pushed it all the way down until the liquid disappeared. She felt.. better, no pain like before "Thanks." "Don't mention it." he gave her his bad boy grin

"We gotta make a pit stop." Jake pulled her up, and brought her with him, he picked her up bridal-style as he jumped from their rooms balcony, landing on the ground "Wow. Nice landing." Rachael laughed "Thanks." he chuckled pulling her along

He brought her to an underground facility "What are we here for?" she asked "They're doing work on the C-Virus. We need to get rid of it." she nodded, and climbed through a vent, unlocking the door, he walked in

"Nice one, super girl." he re-used the nickname he gave Sherry, noticing she and Rachael both had healing abilities "Thanks. Super boy." she shot back, he laughed, she noticed a security camera, she shot it with her pistol

The two fought off b.o.w.'s as they got to the control room, Rachael activated the self-destruct, the pair running as all the b.o.w.'s were unleashed, Jake picked her up and ran as fast as he could, Rachael was injured a tyrant had pierced her stomach

She held a hand over the hole, her breathing shallow "You okay?" he asked "No.. thirsty.." "I'll get some water.." she shook her head "Need blood.." "Blood?" he asked, she nodded, her chest puffing up slowly

He lowered his neck to her mouth, she bit he flinched her teeth were razor sharp, he felt her drink from him, it was strange.. it hurt.. but felt really good at the same time. He found himself holding her tighter, muffling moans

She pulled back, wiping the excess blood off her lips as she licked it from her fingers "Thanks." "Why do you need blood?" he asked "When she regenerates me, she needs to eat." "She?" he asked "The mutated Rachael."

He stared at her, she stood up "Let's go." he nodded both went on the same flight, Jake to return to Sherry and Rachael to go back to Piers. "Bye, Super boy." she grinned "Bye, super girl." he chuckled, both going off to meet their lovers.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachael's stomach hurt, a lot. She thought it was probably from the tyrant, she knocked on her door, Piers opened it "Hey." she smiled, "Rachael." he hugged her "Hey, I was gone for a day. If you messed up our apartment, I will kill you."

"First, it was two days. And no, it looks just like it did when you left." she noticed Piers was a little agitated "What's wrong?" she asked, he let go of her and brought her into the living room "Hey, super girl." Jake chuckled

"Don't call me that!" Sherry whined as she punched him in the arm "Hey, it wasn't for you. I meant Rachael." he grinned Piers and Sherry both stared at Rachael "Sherry, ask him what his favorite song is."

She knew what Jake was doing, and she would put heat on him for doing it to her. "What's your-" Sherry got cut off by Rachael "I kissed a boy, an-" "Shut up!" Jake interrupted her face red as she giggled

"Huh?" both asked "Inside joke, if you want to know I can tell yo-" she got pulled off, Jake pulled her into her room "If you tell them. I will kill you." he warned "I could end you, anytime I want to." she retorted

"Oh. Really?" he asked intrigued, "Yeah." both were being overly loud, as they left her bedroom "Fine, let's do this super girl." "Any. Time you want." Rachael smirked "Right here, right now." "Fine, just don't cry when you get beaten by a girl."

"Guys, stop it.." Sherry tried to intervene, Piers stood in the middle "Get out of the way." Jake shoved Piers, as Rachael pushed Sherry "You want a piece of this?" Rachael asked "No! I want the whole thing!"

"Come at me, bro!" she lunged at him, both hitting the other at the same time, wrestling on the floor as Piers and Sherry watched idly by "So.. how's it going..?" she asked trying to get their minds off their lovers fighting on the floor

"Pretty go-" Piers was cut off, by Jake "Submit, damn it!" "You wish! You're not going to beat me lover boy!" "Bring it, blondie!" "Oh, I'll bring it!" "-od." he finished, Sherry and he laughed nervously as Jake and Rachael fought

"Draw?" he asked "Why? You need to get something, from your purse? Come on." she smirked "Oh, I'm coming alright!" "Phrasing! Boom!" Rachael, broke into a fit of laughter with Jake at their sexual joke

The fight ended, with Sherry and Piers tried to piece together why that was so funny. "Let's get a drink, I'm buying." Jake offered "Fine. You owe me a lobster dinner." Rachael giggled "Oh?" he raised a brow "And why is that?"

"I took a T-103 Tyrant hit for you. It's the least you could do. It's also customary, when a partner saves your butt." "Fine." Jake grumbled "Aww, is someone grumpy?" Rachael tickled him "Stop... I..t...! Damn it!"

He broke into a fit of laughter, as Rachael sat on him tickling him "Uh.. guys?" Piers asked, both turned to him "What's exactly.. going on here?" Sherry asked "Two gal pals having a tickling fight?" Rachael asked

"Ye- Hey!" Jake frowned "Come on Jakey, you _know _you had fun." she stood up, and helped him up "Jakey?" Sherry asked Jake turned away, Rachael nodded "It's my nickname for him." "He got mad.. when _I _called him Jakey." Sherry frowned

Jake's cheeks turned red "Oh, it's like _that _huh?" Rachael asked grinning at Jake "Come on, super boy. You're not getting out of buying me dinner." Rachael pulled him out the door "Rachael wai-" Piers called

He sighed, they'd already shut the door "When the hell did they get so chummy?" Sherry hissed "Who knows? What happened on their trip?" Piers and Sherry folded arms and sat on the couch pissed off, wondering what happened

Rachael and Jake shuddered, "They're talking about us.." Rachael mused "Yep. Probably think we did something." Jake laughed "Yeah, well.. we did kiss. Because you swapped saliva with a gay French operative from Neo-Umbrella."

"Not to mention what happened on the bed." What they both didn't realize, is that Rachael's phone bum dialed Sherry and Piers, they heard everything "Yeah, but that only happened, because they were barging in. And you didn't need to be on top of me that long."

"What the hell?" Piers asked "That's what I would like to know. And why did he kiss a guy? This is getting more and more weird. I don't want to walk in my house one day, and see him frenching some other man." Sherry frowned

"Sh." Piers shushed her, so they could hear the rest Jake chuckled "Yeah, sorry about that. I know Sherry and Piers will flip out when we tell them. Not, that I personally care about Piers. I hope he flips out. He's such.. an ass."

"Hey!" Piers exclaimed "Sh" Sherry shushed him "This, coming from the king of all asses?" Rachael asked Jake laughed "Yeah, okay." "Jake, I have a question for you, do you like me?" she waited "Yes." "What!?" Sherry was pissed

"More than friends, I mean. Because you and I, have these moments.. well while Piers and Sherry are away. Or, when alone.. we're forced into certain situations. An-" "Yes, I like you. More than friends. It's strange really."

"I know." Rachael sighed "Then why ask?" he frowned "Because, I thought you'd say no. We'd both laugh, at my stupidity for assuming.. but now we opened the dreaded can of worms for 'more-than-friends'"

"I know but what can you do? I mean, it's not like we did anything." "Well, we kissed, Jake." "Yeah, but that was so I could get that.. guy's taste out of my mouth." "I suppose so." Rachael laughed, both Piers and Sherry sighed of relief

"Your lobster." the waiter brought both of their plates "Thanks." Rachael smiled, Jake grunted, as both went to town on their dinner they soon discovered, her phone was on. It wasn't hard, considering Piers and Sherry would yell every now and again

"Let's do it, Jake." Rachael grinned "Sure, let's go over to mine and Sherry's place." he shrugged "Yeah, we can do it in the bed." "Or anywhere, really." he adds "Yeah, what they don't know, won't kill them."

Rachael hung up, both her and Jake with evil grins as they heard Piers and Sherry yell on the other line, Jake got the tab and they went to his apartment, in the bedroom. "What the hell!?" Sherry stared at the phone

"What are they doing?" Piers asked "Each other, most likely." Sherry frowned "Let's go, at least we can catch them in the act." he grabbed her hand, both pissed off as they stood in the elevator, in demon mode.

They walked in the apartment, slowly to Jake's room "Mmm! Jake" Rachael moaned, both stared at one another "One.." Sherry whispered "Rachael" Jake grunted "Two.." Piers whispered "Three!" both said at once kicking the door open

Rachael and Jake were on the bed, watching movies eating ice-cream. "Why. The. Hell. Are you two kicking my door open?" Jake asked pissed "Why is Rachael wearing one of your shirts, you hate it when I do that." Sherry countered

"Because, I didn't want to get my suit dirty. And Jake let me in his shirt. It's awesome, more like a dress on me." Rachael smiled Jake chuckled "But.. the noises.." Piers cut off "You were listening in on us?" Rachael asked

"Er.. I.. uh.." he stammered "Yes, Jake and I knew you guys heard us before. Not polite to eavesdrop. But, I guess it's easier you guys heard us now. Rather than get angry later." "You two, like each other?" Sherry asked, both her and Piers getting hurt

"Obviously." Jake rolled his eyes standing up, Rachael nodded as she went to Piers and he to Sherry "We're like the same." Rachael laughed as she kissed Piers "She's like.. girl me." Jake explained, as he kissed Sherry

"Now, are we even? Or are you guys going to watch us do it?" Rachael asked "Do what?" Piers asked raising a brow" "It." Rachael laughed "What?" Sherry asked Jake face palmed "No way! I am not, doing that."

"A bets a bet." Rachael grinned "Fine." She sat on the bed, as he massaged her feet "Ah, I love winning." she laughed "He never does that for me." Sherry frowned "Well, I know how to deal with Jakey." Rachael smiled

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. You're gonna owe me big time, just you wait." Jake smirked "Oh I will, just make sure to get in there." "Phrasing!" Jake and her laughed, even Sherry and Piers joined in, when they did Jake and Rachael frowned at them

"What?" both asked "Nothing." Rachael and Jake said together, sharing a knowing look, Rachael put her hair back down so her bangs covered her eyes she went into Jake's closet, as she put her suit back on and hung his shirt back on

"See? That's why she can use my shirts. She puts them back, and doesn't toss them wherever." Jake frowned at Sherry "Fine." Sherry rolled her eyes Rachael giggled and thanked Jake "I love it, when you do that." Piers smiled

"Than.." she held her stomach in pain, she heard a gurgling noise and stood upright "You okay?" Piers asked "Yeah, I'm fine. I think it's from that blow to the stomach I took. Don't worry, I'm all healed up. Thanks to Jake."

Jake rubbed the mark she left "You gave him a hickey?" Sherry asked pointing to the bruise "No, I drank his blood." "From him?" Piers asked Rachael nodded "I need it.. from time to time. He fixed my mutation, with his blood."

Jake blushed, as they stared at him "See you, super boy." Rachael blew a kiss "Later, super girl." he chuckled Rachael and Piers left, going back to her apartment. "Everything okay?" Rachael asked, Piers pushed her onto the bed, "It is now." he smirked as he undressed her

-_Jill and Chris-_

"So tired.." Jill murmured "I know." Chris yawned, eyes red the baby sure was a handful. "I'll get it." Jill stood up, and fed the baby as she hummed for him, putting the bottle in his mouth and burping him laying him back down

He started crying, she sighed and picked him back up laying him in-between her and Chris "Goodnight, Jill." Chris chuckled "Night, jerkwad." she murmured "What?" he asked "Night, Chris." he kissed her forehead, she smiled as the three went to sleep

Jill and Chris got a call, for a mission, she brought everything the baby would need and him over to Rachael's "What's up?" Rachael asked as she opened the door "We have a mission. Can you watch Chris for us?" Jill asked

"Which one?" Rachael asked laughing "Sure, I'd love to." she smiled at the baby in Jill's arms, he cooed at her smiling wide. Jill and Chris bid their goodbyes, as they left the baby in Piers/Rachael's care

He started crying "Oh, do you miss your mommy? It's okay. She needs to go away, and get rid of bad guys. Believe or not, your parents are pretty super. In fact, they're superhero's. Always saving the world, one day at a time."

"And what are we?" Piers asked "Extras." Rachael laughed he chuckled and sat with her, playing with the baby, he yawned with his mouth wide, biting on Rachael's finger, her stomach hurt again, it was getting huge.

"Found you!" she said, scaring the baby, she handed him to Piers "I need to go.. watch him." he nodded, she drove to the hospital. She felt something leaking, she ran in "I think.. I'm in labor." she was put in a wheelchair and admitted

Rebecca helped her deliver the baby, a little girl with her blonde hair, and Piers' blue eyes with little rings of her mossy green around them. She finished up the documents, her pregnancy.. it was so accelerated due to the virus' both her and Piers had been infected by

Rachael took a cab home, with the baby the next day bringing her in "Who is that?" Piers asked pointing to the baby, "She's Autumn Foley-Nivans" she smiled, Piers almost dropped baby Chris "What?" he asked

"I was pregnant.. she grew so fast. It took two days, I think she grew so quickly, because of the other Rachael. When she healed me, her abilities transferred onto the baby. Don't worry, she isn't abnormal. That is to say, she has healing abilities like me. But she doesn't transform."

Piers sighed of relief, "But a daughter.. wow.." "I know, now her and Chris can be lovers." she joked, Piers stared at her wide eyed "Come on, it'll be cute." she shrugged, he stared at her, then the baby "Want to hold her?" she asked

He lit up like Chris did, when he first saw his baby Piers nodded vigorously Rachael and he swapped children. Piers played with Autumn, while Rachael entertained Chris, they both napped together, Chris holding Autumn close in the crib "So cute.." Rachael smiled Piers nodded, looking over his baby girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Cold.. that word, it seemed to fit how she felt right now.. cold... she tried to move her fingers it took a lot of her strength, she was losing the sensation.. her pain was lessening. Her eyes darted around the room, as she lay on her back on the floor

She looked at her fingers, coated in her own blood, she spat some out as the liquid oozed out of her mouth, the tyrant hadn't even cared about her anymore, she was merely a dying girl. Nothing of consequence, he moved forward shaking the room as he tread past her

"Found.. you..!" Rachael heard her alter ego's voice, a tear slipped slowly from her eyes _'Dying.. am I? I'm not ready to die yet, so many things to do.. my daughter.. Jill.. Chris.. Piers.. Jake.. Sherry...' _more tears flowed as she continued her thoughts

_'I.. help.. we.. eat..' _the infected version of herself, held her hand out to the dying Rachael "What should I do? What will I become?" she asked, in her mind she couldn't speak anymore she knew she was on the verge of death..

Could she escape again? Death didn't like to be cheated, and she'd barely escaped the first time. She held her hand out, to the infected version of herself, she breathed in air once more, her chest extending outward

Her arms bones ripped outward, she cried in pain, the tyrant stared at the girl as she transformed. She grew taller, her feet traded in for claw-like appendages, that enabled quicker movement, her fingers replaced with claws

Her tongue and teeth switched for a siphon to drain the sustenance of their victims. "Tasty morsel.. for me..." her voice distorted, in it's formal sing-song taunt as she ran at the tyrant, it charged at her picking up momentum as he ran

She moved out of the way, as he stopped and turned to her she slashed at him, he put his arm over his head so she couldn't damage him, blood spurted out as her razor like fingers cut his arm open. He looked more angry than before

He tried to punch her out of the way, as he opened up Rachael jumped on him and began drinking from his face, he tried to punch again, she moved out of the way as he punched himself, she bit into his chest cavity, draining blood from his heart

He continued trying to fend her off, every attack weakening until she bled him dry she stuck her siphon back in her mouth. "Where.. are you?" she called in her mutated voice, barely able to form complete sentences

She couldn't find them, even with her speed "Where.. are you?" she asked again running until she found them, Piers eyes wide as he stared at the being before him "Rachael?" he asked the children were crying, Piers tried to soothe them

"Found you!" she said triumphantly, she walked closer "Stay back!" Piers ordered "Pier..s..." she hissed as she continued "I'm warning you!" he pulled out his magnum as he pulled it back, finger on the trigger ready to fire

"No.. shoot.. come." she pulled him up, he tumbled and lost Autumn, Rachael caught the little girl much to his surprise "Hu..r...ry..." she ordered as she put the girl back in his arms, he packed quickly, everything he thought they might need

The city was under full lock down, due to being overrun from b.o.w.'s "Wa..it.." Rachael stopped him as she made him back into an alleyway, more infected came she fed on them "Here." he followed her, finding a car

He strapped the babies in the back, Rachael sitting in the front with him, her screams of pain as she went back to normal, her wetsuit left a mere rag as her flesh reverted to normal, and her bones receded into her body

"Rachael?" Piers asked "Pi..ers...?" she asked her breathing shallow, she was sweating "You okay?" he asked eyes darting over to her "Watch.. the.. road.." she reminded, he nodded and went back to driving they needed to escape

Both saw BSAA troops, fending off the hordes of undead "We need to help them.." Piers told Rachael "Normally... I'd agree, but now.. we have children with us. Let them handle it, we need to get somewhere safe."

He reluctantly puts his foot back on the gas pedal, as he speeds off, careful to dodge people and b.o.w.'s "Nice driving." Rachael comments "Best driver, the BSAA's got." Piers boasts "I hope you mean that, we need to get somewhere.."

He nods "Claire!" he exclaims "Who?" Rachael asks puzzled "She lives out of town, we can drive to her place and wait this out. Phone Jill and Chris, tell them what's up.." "Sounds like a plan, Piers. I need to sleep this off for a while.. if you don't mind." she adds

He nods, she falls asleep, he gives her a half-smile as he sees her sleeping he hears baby Chris and Autumn crying in the back "Hey... calm down guys.. sh..shshshsh..." he sighed, it wasn't working he couldn't feed them either

He tried a lullaby "Twinkle twink-" he stopped, as the crying escalated and tried to think of something else he could try to sing for them. He concentrated on the road, the kids crying giving him a headache.. he tapped his fingers on the wheel

_'Come on, Nivans.. think! Think..' _he frowned, turning on the stereo it blasted loud, he bit his lip "Sorry guys.." he apologized Rachael stirred for a moment, his heart jumped hopeful "Maybe you can help.." it sunk as her head fell and she slept once more

He finally got it, a lullaby his mother used to sing him when he was little he hoped Rachael wouldn't wake up, to hear him sing. He glanced her over, once more to make sure she was sleeping and sighed as he began

_Hush now, my little one... please don't you cry. Lay your head down, on my shoulder and sigh... sun's gone away. Mama, will pray.. silence will keep all the while you're asleep... _he hummed the rest, like she would

He heaved a happy sigh, as the children calmed down and what he hoped to be, was asleep. He turned off, and found Claire's place, knocking on the door "Piers?" she asked confused "How did.. never mind." he shook his head and pointed to the car

"There's been an ou-" he started "Outbreak, I know. You guys, get inside here in the house." she smiled, he nodded and carried Rachael in, while Claire got the babies, and the diaper bag, Piers went back out and grabbed the suitcases

"So, who's your lady friend?" Claire asked "Rachael Foley." he said she nodded "BSAA operative?" she asked he nodded "Who's the baby girl? Last time I checked, there was one fat headed baby boy Redfield born."

Piers chuckled "So, you and Jill agree on the 'fat-headed Redfield' thing." Claire nodded "Yes, she's BSAA." "She your girlfriend?" Claire asked prodding for information, she noticed his face red and grinned

"I'll take that as a 'yes Claire, we have a baby girl together and you are so smart.. pretty and amazing for finding that out on your own'" she teased Rachael stirred, her mutated voice coming out "WHERE.. ARE YOU!?

Here... Found you!" her laugh came out, the others stared at her, Claire laid the babies down together in her room putting the pillows as blockades so they couldn't fall, and putting Rachael in the spare room.

_'Who.. who's touching me? Piers? No.. too soft. Jill? No.. not strong enough.. then.. who? It's not Chris, he's too bulky.' _she tried figuring it out, but whomever she thought of, she always bounced it back, so it was obviously nobody she knew.

"What's wrong with her?" Claire asked once out in the living room "She.. and I.. were infected with virus'" "Are you okay!?" Claire demanded cutting him off, grabbing his hand her eyes full of worry, he laughed it off

"Claire.. you haven't changed. We're both fine. I mean, aside from the fact that we are monsters at will. Rachael, more than me. I mean.. she was infected longer. And she was infected with the T-Abyss virus from Terragrigia."

"Terragrigia.." Claire murmurs, he continues "I, meanwhile was infected with the C-Virus that Ada let loose on the world. Rachael she gave me some of her blood, and it stopped my mutation." "So, you mean.. her blood.. is an anti-virus for the c-virus?" she asked

"I guess so." he pondered it "Maybe.. they canceled each other out. Like her virus stopped yours from growing." she offered "Maybe..." she smiled Piers walked off and called Jill "Piers, are you guys okay!?" she asked frantic

"We're alright. We're at Claire's. Don't worry, we got Chris and Autumn out." "Autumn?" "Rachael and I had a baby..." "How!? We've not been gone all that long." "I don't know, I think it grew from her and my virus mixing.. and made the baby grow really quickly."

"Strange.. but possible. Alright, Chris and I will finish our mission and be back as soon as possible. Oh, and Piers?" "Jill?" "Take care of my baby, and Rachael. And your baby. And Claire. And yourself. If you let anything happen to any of you, I will kill you." he chuckled "Will do."


End file.
